Conventionally, an image pickup lens is provided and fixed to a lens drive section during assembly of a camera module. In this case, it is necessary to accurately set an initial position of the image pickup lens in an optical axis direction with respect to an image pickup device so as to prevent an out-of-focus image due to defocusing.
The image pickup lens of the camera module is conventionally provided by providing (i) an outer circumferential surface of an optical section including the image pickup lens and (ii) an inner circumferential surface of a holder section holding the optical section with respective screws, and causing the screws to positionally adjust the optical section with respect to the holder section. In this case, the screws have not only such a positional adjustment function as described above but also a function of fixing the holder section and the lens drive section to each other.
However, the arrangement in which the screws are used to positionally adjust the image pickup lens, i.e., the optical section and to fix the optical section makes it necessary to form an external screw and an internal screw with high accuracy and thus easily increases production cost.
Under the circumstances, there has been proposed a method for easily providing the optical section by use of an adhesive instead of the screws. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for causing only an adhesive to fix an optical section and a holder section (lens drive section) to each other without providing the optical section with a screw. According to this method, in order that the optical section and the holder section adhere to each other with higher adhesive strength, an area of adhesion between the optical section and the holder section is increased by applying the adhesive to each of an outer circumferential surface of the optical section and an inner circumferential surface of the holder section by rotating the optical section.